The Truth
by unlucky XIII
Summary: Percy and his friends are about to find out that there are more powerful things out there than the gods, when they meet a mysterious girl with more power than they could ever dream of, and who are the two guys that come around calling themselves 'hunters'. contain BoyxBoy Sabriel and Samifer and Destiel and Nico x Percy and an oc
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I have on my quotev account

Percy's POV

I thought we could have a bit of normality after beating the titans and that was how it seemed at first until we found the house in the forest.

It all started during a game of capture the flag, I went a bit further in to the forest than usual.

I was lost so I used my sense's to find the ocean and started heading that way.

I found the ocean fine but I didn't expect to find a beautiful beach house.

The house had many windows looking out to the ocean and was quite large.

I stupidly decided to go up and knock on the door, and I will say that that was one of the stupidest things I have ever done and as we all know I've done some pretty stupid things.

I don't know what to expect but I know it wasn't what I found.

The person that answered the door was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I've seen Aphrodite.

She had black hair and pale white skin but she had one eye the color of the silverest moon the other covered by her hair and a patch if the bit of black showing said anything. (her outfit /cgi/set?id=75839235)

She looked at me for a second with an emotionless stare, then she smiled and said

"Well hello there Percy Jackson, I've been waiting to meet you."

She stated in a voice like velvet and I know now that at that point I should have got out of there but I didn't my curiosity was too great.

I then asked her "How do you know my name?" as I did something smart for once and held on to rip tide in my pocket.

She looked at me still with a small smile although she took a sad glance at my hand in my pocket on rip tide, and I felt bad for being so defensive with the girl, but I never let go of rip tide.

After a few minutes she spoke again

"I know who you are because Poseidon brags about you all the time." she stated

I looked at the girl I had just met in astonishment.

Then something even weirder happened, Chiron came out of the trees in a frantic rush but at seeing me relaxed, until he saw who I was talking to.

Chiron straitened and got a fond smile on his face and came up to the house.

"It has been far too long Alice." he said to the girl now known as Alice

She smiled and said to him "Ah yes it is good to see you to Chiron it's been too long. I was about to lead Percy here back to camp but it seems I don't have to now."

Chiron gave her a fond smile and said "Yes I'll take him back, thank you for watching him."

Chiron gave me a look that said it was time to go so I said goodbye to the mysterious Alice and started to walk away with Chiron.

When we were near the woods Alice shouted something at us.

"Chiron I will be visiting camp in a few days!" she shouted

and that was the day everything went from normal to awful and not in a war way.

~PJO x SUPERNATURAL~

ok to make this clear this will become a crack fic soon so ya

and I hope ya like it so far

Please fave and comment


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

I asked Chiron about the girl but all he ever said was that I'd find out soon.

When we got back Annabeth and Nico were frantic.

They bombarded me with question after question so I told them everything that happened from getting lost to the strange girl.

"Um Percy do I have to start worrying? " asked Nico in a jealous voice.

I of course told him no there wasn't.

Oh I forgot to mention that me and Nico are together.

We got together just after my dip in the Styx and I have to say it was the best decision I have ever made.

Ah but back to what I was saying.

Nico looked over me for a minute to see if I was lying.

He then smiled and asked if Chiron said anything about the girl.

I told both of them that Chiron said we would find out soon.

While I was telling them all this we had walked all of the way to my cabin.

Annabeth saw this and said her good-bye's with her sly all-knowing smirk.

I gave her the bird while she ran away laughing.

Right when I was about to turn around I felt two arms loop around my neck and a pair of lips on my neck.

"I finally get you all to myself so let's not waist it." Nico said dragging me toward the cabin.

~PJO x Supernatural~

XD I kind of want to do the next scene but oh well.

and supernatural won't be in there for a bit


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Chiron called all the campers to the arena after breakfast to announce something.

When we got there I spotted Mr. D by Chiron and he looked kind of scared, it really freaked me out because Mr. D always acted like he could care less about what happened around him and he was also a god.

When everyone was settled Chiron announced that we would be having guests soon at camp and that they would be different.

Chiron then motioned to someone in the shadows by the exit.

Out stepped the girl, Alice, I had meet the other day.

She wore another gothic outfit as before which had some of the Aphrodite kids talking but she looked content in front of everyone. ( /cgi/set?id=77087128)

"This is Alice, she is going to be one of the guests to stay here, so I must ask you all to be nice to her, she has done a lot for this camp." Chiron told everyone giving a warning look to all of us.

Alice then stepped forward and said, "It's nice to meet you all finally. Me and my friends are here to tell you all about something's the gods don't want you to know, but it's for your own safety they don't tell you. The things we will teach you about are worse than anything you have faced and the only reason we are going to tell you of these things is because this past war has announced to everything out there that you all exist."

With that she turned and walked out.

Right before she exited she stopped and turned and with a devious smirk stated "My friends will be here tomorrow." and she was gone.

The whole arena was dead silent.

~PJO x SUPERNATURAL~

YAY NEW CHAP


	4. Chapter 4

After the big arrival of the mysterious Alice everyone at camp were curious and continuously questioned Chiron, but received nothing more than everything will be explained soon.

Alice was not seen once after until dinner and left right after eating.

Few noticed that she didn't through anything into the fire as an offering.

After dinner the campfire was canceled because of everyone being too anxious and wanting the next day to arrive.

Before everyone left the dinning pavilion Chiron gave out some notices.

"Tomorrow is a big day with new arrivals, but I want all of you to remember these people are our guests and are to be treated well even if they are different." and with that Chiron left.

The next day

The whole camp was awake earlier than normal the next day in anticipation of the new arrivals and of the new things to be.

Breakfast for everyone seemed to pass slower than a snail.

Alice never showed for breakfast making everyone's anticipation even worse.

The worst was Percy, Nico, and Annabeth.

They each wanted to know more and about the new things that their parents had not told any of them.

Finally Alice strolled in with a smile on her face that took on a devious quality at seeing all of the squirming kids.

"Ok were all set up and ready for everyone." she stated in an overly happy voice.

Alice then turned and walked away leaving the whole camp to let those few words process.

Chiron then stood and announced that everyone was to head to the stadium.

Percy and Nico caught each other's eyes and headed to the stadium together hand in hand ready to see what was in stores together.

~PJOxSPN~

Sorry for not updating in a while but I had writers block so ya I'll try to get the next chap up as quick as I can XD


	5. Chapter 5

YAY I UPDATED

I own nothing but my imagination

~PJxSP~

When everyone was sitting and settled in the stadium Chiron signaled for everyone to be quite.

For a good 10 minutes all of camp half-blood sat waiting anxiously for something to happen, when nothing did happen the whole camp began to chatter, wondering why the new people weren't here yet.

To everyone's surprise they could all hear a low humming of what they all knew to be a car.

"How the hell did a car get in here?"

Was what everyone was asking themselves up until there was a huge crash as a car came crashing through the wall.

Some of the campers noticed that the car was a 1967 Chevy Impala in pristine condition.

Everyone stared in shock at the car as a loud "SON OF A BITCH!" came out of the passenger seat.

The passenger side door slammed open and all the girls and a good half of the guys began to drool over how hot the guy was.

He wore blue jeans, a black shirt, a brown leather jacket, and lastly a mask amulet with brown hair and hazel green eyes.

Next came the guy driving.

The man was laughing his head off and all of the campers were reminded of the Hermes kids.

This one wore black jeans, with a dark dark red button up shirt, and a greenish jacket (I don't know how else to explain it), he also had dirty blond hair and light brown eyes.

He continued to laugh, holding his sides trying to breath as the first guy was cussing up a storm that made even the Aries kids cringe.

Another man stepped out of the back seat, this one wore a tan trench coat and a black messy suit and a white under shirt and blue loose tie with bitch black messy hair and piercing sky blue eyes.

To the more observant people they saw him look back into the car and shiver slightly before somehow appearing right next to the cursing man and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Dean there are children here you must calm down." he said in such a monotone voice that you couldn't even hear the emotion in it but it seemed to calm the man, now known as Dean, down.

Dean turned to face the man with sky blue eyes and gave a small smile which turned into an annoyed sigh.

"Fine but I expect him," at that Dean pointed to the laughing guy who now had a huge lollypop in his mouth now which made many people insanely curios as to where he got it, "to fix my baby." was all Dean said.

Dean then stomped over to the car and wrapped on the glass of the back window.

"OY GET OUT OF MY CAR IF YOU'RE GOING TO DO THAT YOUR ASS HOLES AND GET OFF OF MY BROTHER!" Dean yelled furiously.

At that exact moment the guy with the lollipop dropped said lollipop as his face morphed into one of complete and utter outrage as he appeared by the back door and yanked it open only for two people to fall out.

Everyone expected to hear a loud crash but the people that fell out weren't there anymore.

The campers looked around only to find a man with sandy blond hair holding another guy bridal style and smirking at Dean and the candy guy.

Right before they could say anything a voice came out of nowhere.

"FINALLY WHAT TOOK YOU IDIOTS SO LONG!"

Alice was suddenly there yelling at all the new guys and she looked ready to kill.

But then her face morphed into a sadistic grin and all the new guys shivered in fear.

"Actually never mind I'll get you later any ways but for now let's introduce you guys."

With that she turned her attention to the assembled crowed.

Before she spoke she looked over at Mr. D with a huge smirk as he looked from her to the new people who looked back at him with ether mischievous grins on their faces or just bored expressions.

Dean leaned against the car seemingly relaxed but all the campers could tell he was on high alert.

The guy with the trench coat stood next to him seemingly staring at nothing, his eyes made the campers shiver.

The guy with the lollipop had an arm around a guy with dark brown hairs waist as he glared at the guy with sandy blond hair who also had an arm around the dark brown haired guys waist and smirked back at the lollipop guy as the brown haired guy just sighed.

Alice then turned her attention back to the campers with a big grin on her face.

"Ok campers these are my friends who will be helping around here the guy by the car is Dean Winchester and his brother Sam is the one in the middle of those two with the puppy dog eyes, the guy with the blue eyes and natural puppy dog eyes is Castiel and his older brothers Gabriel (she pointed to lollipop guy) and Lucifer (she pointed to the sandy blond haired guy) and yes they are the real deal Angels."

And with that the camper's jaws dropped and Mr. D sank lower in to his chair.

Alice just smirked.


End file.
